


Clexa wedding plan

by Clexa_rainbow



Series: This I Promise [5]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_rainbow/pseuds/Clexa_rainbow
Summary: the group sits down to help Clexa with there big days. this goes into more detail about their wedding in chapter thirteen of This I Promise You. This is for those of you that are curious about, or just want more details about their big day.





	1. Wedding planning

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that the wedding is probably confusing because I didn't give much logic as to why. these are the Ideas that were circling in my mind while writing.

Our friends group were sitting around the table, at the cabin. O had a note book to write down our ideas and the rest of us had our phones open to pinterest looking at all the ideas trying to figure out what theme we had wanted.

Clarke and I decided we wanted to get married at the beach campsite that has became our spot we first became official, where we had our first date and have celebrated all three of our anniversary's at. It's where I first gave Clarke her promise, and where she purposed to me last year. the campsite on the right side of where we normally camp there where three bigger campsites that where half beach and the other half the forest behind it. That was our dream place we had the forest representing me and the ocean representing Clarke. last year before we went home we went to the campsite office and asked about if the sites where available from May the second to may the sixth of twenty sixteen,they were luckily all still available and then we asked if we rented all three if we would be allowed to have a wedding on site, It was a yes so we had rented our normal site and the three other sites. [Venue Check] 

Me and Clarke both already had each other's wedding bands. Papa had my Nan's wedding band that goes with the engagement ring she gave me in the safe. I had bought both rings as a set so I already had hers already to. [Rings check] 

Our next decision was what we were going to wear, We both just new that we wanted to both wear white lace, mama and Clarke already decided she could wear her wedding dress. I had found a white lace low cut jump suit at utopia thrift shop for five dollar day a few years ago that I had held onto in a garment back in the back of my closet. We assigned each color of the rainbow to our wedding party. O chose purple, Lincoln chose blue, Rae chose red, Luna choose yellow she said, papa chose green, mama chose orange. we ordered each of the rainbow low top converse. and we ordered all white with "Bride" written on the heals. [Outfit and Shoes Check] 

Our relationship hasn't been the most traditional but we did decide that we were going to spend the night apart and not see each other till we walked down the aisle. We both wanted to write each other a letter to read while we were getting ready to get married. I was going to stay in a tent Sunday night with Rae and Lincoln that is also where were going to get ready Monday with Auroras help. Mama was going to borrow a RV camper and Clarke was going to stay in there Sunday night with O and Luna. Clarke and company were going to get ready in there Monday morning, with Mama's help getting ready. Clarke decided that we should abstain for the two weeks prior to our wedding so our wedding night would feel even more special. [traditions check] 

the theme we chose is a rustic chic, back to nature, a mixture of the two. The ceremony was going to be wooden benches for our guest to sit with flowers outlining the aisle leading up to a beautiful back drop where the preached and us would be standing. There was flowers placed around the outer area of the benches. It was going to be in the forest. We asked our friends Macy and Nina to perform at our wedding. Clarke decided she wanted to walk down the aisle first and I didn't mind plus if I go second I can see her first.  
the reception was going to be on the beach, we borrowed from one of papas friends the owns a party rental company. We borrowed wooden tables and chairs. the center pieces were earthy with candles. [theme check] 

Papa, Lincoln, Bellamy and a few of their other friends that were coming up early to help set up the ceremony sunday morning and the decor that were able to stay up the night and everything else would be hung up monday morning before the ceremony.

For the reception we hired a farm to table catering company and they were going to provide cutlery and plates and mason jars. We were offering roasted root veggies and or roasted chicken and sides.[food check]

Mama was going to buy us white and blush plaid flannel with Mrs. Forrest on the back and Bride on the front pocket for me and Clarke and white high top converse that said just married for us to wear at the reception and to the airport to our honey moon. As wedding gift's we bought our wedding party blue and grey flanels that said brides squad on the back and we got mama and papa written on the two of them.

Our guest list after all our friends from school and growing up, our family, and family friends. the list was up to 100 guest, we asked our guest to dress comfortably and we were just happy to have them join us.


	2. Bachelorette party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bachelorette trip to an amusement park

Neither of us were old enough to drink yet as the drinking age is eighteen out of the group half Lu, Rae and Linc were of age, Clarke, O and myself weren’t yet, in age order. 

We were going to have a joint bachelorette party, and go to Willow world amusement park for the weekend. It’s about an hour drive away from us. We rented a suite at a hotel across the street from the park. 

A friday morning in late mid april, Rae and lu met us at our house, we picked up O and lic on the way to school we all had packed our bags for the weekend in our trunks our plan being to hit the road after school got out at noon. 

School went by fast and on our way out of town we drove through the taco shack and picked up lunch and ate on the rode, The four other girls fell asleep so me and Linc talked about his plan on joining the army or going to college first after graduation, how he was leaning more towards joining the army first because they will pay for his college and if they don’t need him to serve immediately there’s a chance of them sending him to college first. We talked about how the last six generations of him family served in the army, and how he hopped if O didn’t want to follow him which would be best case scenario to him that she would at least understand and maybe by chance and he becomes incredibly lucky that maybe down the line they will meet each other again down the line and have a second chance. How I was excited to pursue music and that I was hoping to put out an ep on soundwave in august I was just finishing the last few touches and the last song. We talked about which flowers would look best lining the aisle at mine and Clarke’s wedding.

We had just pulled off the freeway when the sleepyheads in the back finally woke up and true to herself Clarke was the last person sleeping, fifteen minutes later I pull up to our hotel and park near the front reception office, Linc hops out and goes to check us in since you have to be eighteen to rent a hotel room. He comes out five minutes later and say our room is in the back and the receptionist said to park in the middle by the elevator, after he gets back in I pull out and drive and park in one of the middle spots. We left our school bags in our locker, so it was just our weekend bags in the trunk, everyone except clarke has woken up and is getting their bags so we can go up and drop off our bags, Linc offers to take our bag up and I work on trying to wake my girl up. “Hey babe were here do you think you might want to join the awake” I ask softly in to her ear. No response. I try kissing her lips, still sleeping. The four of them make it back down before she wakes up so I decide to just pick her up, she latches on like a monkey and the six of us walk across the street to Willow World. 

It’s two pm by the time we get on our first ride, the fairy show of lights. Clarke slept right through it after the show O and Rae gave waking her up a shot, while O took a kind and gentle approach, Rae went with trying to annoy the fuck out of her, In the end It was Rae’s method which worked, “ OMG Rae Shut the Fuck Up” she snaps at the older girl pushing her away, Rae loses her balance and falls back into O taking them both down. Rae is on her back curled up laughing uncontrollably on the floor. O playfully shoves her for knocking her down too. Clarke reaches out for me with her sad puppy face, “Cuddles and a kiss” she ask, I can’t deny my fiance so I sit next to her again and pull her in meeting her lips with a kiss and wrapping my arms around her cuddling her close to me. Clarke nuzzles her face into the nook of my neck, “I love you babe” I whisper into her ear. “ I love you too buttercup” she whispers against my neck. Once all of us are ready to go we head to the exhilarator roller coaster at the back of the park. We wait in the lines at the front of the car. Linc and O are sat in row one, me and Clarke are behind them then behind us is Rae and Lu, we scream at the top of our lungs before laughing. 

We spend the rest of the night riding rides and having dinner before we head back to our room for the night. O & Linc and Rae & Lu shared the room with the two double beds and Clarke and I slept on the queen size pull out of bed in the living room. Me and Clarke are on day five of our waiting till our wedding night so far it has boiled down to even more cuddling than normal. 

the next morning we got to the park at eight am and spent the morning ridding all the most thrilling rides. then enjoyed the more calmer rides in the afternoon and evening. finishing the night watching the fireworks.

Sunday we went to the outdoor water park for the day it was like a throw back to Clarke's sixteenth birthday but with the addition of Luna and Lincoln. It was so much fun getting to make more memories with my very best friend, and new memories with my new friends.

Monday morning we woke up early and headed back making it back just in time for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, kudo if you are liking the story.


End file.
